Blog użytkownika:Regulum/kraina Lodu 3 - Rozdział 6
' Witam, witam i o wasze zdrówko się grzecznie pytam!' ' 'Uwielbiam was! Przez te komentarze mam coraz więcej weny na pisanie! 'Rozdział dedykuje Polaph ( twój komentarz jest chyba pod każdym rozdziałem ) Zapraszam do czytania! *************************************************************************************************** Rozdział 6 ' '''Nie wiem czy tylko mi się zdawało ale od jakiegoś czasu zdawało mi się że ktoś nas uważnie śledził. Żadko kiedy się zatrzymywaliśmy a kaptury cały czas mieliśmy tak naciągnięte by nie dało się zobaczyć nawet naszych oczu. Westchnęłam cicho wtuliłam się w mojego niezwykłego konia, który nosił równie niezwykłe imię. A brzmiało ono Iryda. Byliśmy już trzeci dzień w podróży i na cało szczęście jak na razie ne spotkaliśmy na naszej drodze żadnych nie za bardzo miłych niespodzianek. Gdy właśnie o ty myślałam ktoś rzucił w nas bardzo potężną kulą ognia. - Nicol? - wykrzyknął zdumiony Michael a ja wtedy przypomniałam sobie, iż zapomniałam mu powiedzieć o tym, iż ją widziałam. On mnie zamorduje. - Witaj. Mam nadzieję, że sę za mną stęskniłeś kochanieńki. - powiedziała i żąsmiała się diabolicznie. Ona zawsze przyprawiała mnie o dreszcze. W ostatniej chwili udało mi się odskoczyć gdyż Nicol rzuciła we mnie kolejńą kulą ognia. Nicol miała czerwone włosy, mocno opaloną skórę i czarne puste oczy. U ramion wyrastały jej skrzydła które wygladały jak szkielet skrzydeł. Podeszła do mnie i chwyciła mnie za szyję. Zaczęła mnie dusić. - Zostaw ją! - wykrzyknął tak znajomy i tak ważny dla mnie głos że od razu go poznałam a kilka łez spłynęło mi po twarzy. Ncol syknęła i mnie puściła. W jej ramieniu tkwiła strzała. - Hans! - wykrzyknęłam wystraszona. W dłoni trzymał miecz a łuk miał przewieszony przez ramię. W jego oczach widac było, że jest gotowy chronić mnie nawet za cenę życia. Po chwili dobiegła do nas reszta. - Oh, jaka słodziutka scena.Piękny koniec moi drodzy, prawda? - spytała Niol i zaśmiała się. Rzuciła w Hansa kulą ognia. Na całe szczęście zdążył zrobić unik. Anna napieła łuk i wypuścła strzałę. Celnie trafiła w ramię Nicol. - No proszę, proszę. Nowa Nigrum. Jakże mi milutko. - powiedziała Nicol i zmieniła cel na nikogo innego tylko na Annę. Stworzyłam kulę z promieni słonecznych i rzuciłam nią w Nicol. Reszta otrząsnęła się z szoku i również zaczeła atakować. Ludzie z mocami atakowali ją swoimi mocami a ludzie bez mocy atakowali ją wszelkimi broniami jakie tylko znaleźli ( nawet dostała z dziesięć razy patelnią ) - Jeszcze tu wrócę! - krzyknęła Nicol i otworzyła sobie portal. Zniknęła. Spojrzałam na resztę. - Żyjecie? - spytałam cicho i złapała się za głowę. Okropnie mnie bolała. Często miewałam migreny ale nigdy aż tak silne i bolesne. Oparłam się o Hansa po czym bezwładnie wpadłam w jego ciepłe ramiona. *************************************************************************************************** - Długo nas śledzicie? - spytałem spokojnie patrząc Astrid w oczy. Gdy tak robłem nigdy mnie nie okłamywała. - Drugiego dnia waszej podróży udało nam się was dogonić. - powiedziała i odwróciła wzrok. Westchnąłem i odruchowo chciałem przejechac dłonią po włosach ale natrafiłem na ostre smocze łuski. Chyba nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję. Obyśmy znaleźli jakiś sposób by przywrócić mi normalne włosy. '' ~ 'Nie żeby coś ale nie do twarzy ci w smoczych łuskach. ~ mruknął Szczerbatek na co ponownie westchnąłem. Zaraz, zaraz. Szczerbatek?! - Czy wy też to słyszeliście? - spytałem zdezorientowany i zacząłem przyglądać się reszcie wystraszonym ale i zaciekawionym wzrokiem. - Ale co? - spytała Astrid patrząc na mnie z nieukrywaną ciekawością. - Ja słyszałem co Szczerbatek powiedział. Tak jakby któreś z was odezwało sie do mnie. - powiedzałem i pokręciłem głową. Elsa uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Najwidoczniej twoje moce się rozwijają. Jutro jak nam się uda sprawdzimy co jeszcze potrafsz. - powedziała spokojnym głosem Elsa i poszła do swojego namiotu. Każdy namiot był dwuosobowy. Elsa spała z Kristoffem, Anna z Michaelem, Iris z Hansem, Roszpunka z Julkiem a ja z Astrid. Położyłem się i wtuliłem się w Szczerbatka. Ale czy on nie został na zewnątrz? To w kogo się wtuliłem? Może w Astrid. Nie wiem. Wiem tylko że było mi mi dobrze i ciepło. Po chwili zasnąłem. *************************************************************************************************** Cicho westchnęłam i spojrzałam na Michaela. Leżał na kocu przypatrywał mi się z promiennym uśmiechem. Przypomniałam sobie nagle, iż była Michaela - z tego co pamiętam to była Nicol - nazwała mnie jakoś dziwnie. - Dlaczego twoja była nazwała mnie Ngrum? - spytałam rozczesując włosy. Roszpunka mi poradziła bym przed snem rozczesywała włosy to może rano będą mniej potargane ale chyba nawet to ne da rady moim włosom. - Nie zawsze trafiałam na żmije. Kiedyś zakochałem się i to z wzajemnością w dziewczynie która nazywała się Nigrum. Była wspaniała. Z charakteru podobna do ciebie. Niestety zginęła. Moje byłe moje nowe dziewczyny zaczęły nazywać nowymi Nigrum. Nigdy nie trafiłem na kogoś tak wspaniałego jak ona. Dopiero ty stałaś się moim nowym promyczkiem. - wyszeptał m do ucha i pocałował mnie. Chciałam powiedzieć mu że muszę jeszcze uczesać włosy ale on mi ne dał gdyż zaczął mnie zasypywac pocałunkami. Włosy mogą przecież poczekac do jutra. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania